The Journal
by Antichrist Damien
Summary: A short story about a man who is plunged into madness due to supernatural happenings. WARNING: May be graphic content that might not be suitable for kids.
1. Chapter 1

**Note!** This is a story i wrote similar to a creepypasta. I assure you 100% of this was written by me (but some other sources gave inspiration) Enjoy! Next chapter in a few days or so.

**My Journal.**

**Monday**

It was just after midnight when I decided to go to bed after a long day of working on my graphic design project. I stood up and rubbed my eyes sleepily as

I turned off my computer and laid down in my bed. I knew that the comforting embrace of my bed kept me safe from the ritualistic haunts creeping in the darkness

around me. The spirits that have been with us ever since we were young, always in the darkness, yet so afraid of light and one's bed sheets. I thought about the

human mind and its strange, twisted connections in a desperate attempt to make sense of the unknown blackness lurking beyond our perception. I drifted slowly to

sleep, but then had a strange dream. I was in my room. The walls were a black color instead of their pale blue hue that normally is, I stood up in the darkness,

looking around for the windows that were, but no longer are. My attention suddenly focused on the whirring hum of the computer in the corner starting up. I walked

to my computer, trying to make sense of the strange flashes of black and white on the screen. Suddenly a loud screeching crack emanated from the computer,

knocking me on my back. I sat up in my bed, struck with terror; sweating profusely and breathing heavily. I looked at the curtained window to see pale sunlight

casting its safe glow into my room. I walked to the window and open the curtains, revealing the bright dawn into the room. I finally calmed down as I looked into

the sun-bathed woods outside. I continued through my day as normal.


	2. Chapter 2

Tuesday

I lie awake in my room, far past midnight, staring at the shifting screen of my television. I grow weary, longing for sleep, but I restrain myself, with the growing fear

of experiencing the strange nightmare again. I still couldn't make sense of why it had struck terror in me. I could only come up with irrational explanations, making

those same primitive connections that we all did to make the unknown seem more tangible. I cannot stand the overwhelming urge, the primal need for sleep;

overriding any feelings of fear, however great. As I drift into unconsciousness, I calm my mind knowing that you will never dream the same dream. I. Was. Wrong.

I'm once again trapped in the black room, filled with strange, unnatural darkness, not even being lit by the flashing computer. I walked quickly to the computer,

slamming the keyboard. I stared at the screen, my normal desktop appeared, but then flashed upside down, followed by a small girls maniacal laughter. Confused

and panic ridden, I scramble to find the mouse, trying to have some sort of control over the frightening situation. Once I found the mouse, I scribbled it on the

desk, seeing the normal screen. I look and see my graphic design project. I opened it and looked at the picture I was making. It was a Mickey Mouse

advertisement for Disney Land. But it was drastically different. My heart beat faster as the picture suddenly lost its color, becoming a black and white shell of what

once was. Panic was still rushing through my mind, and the picture kept changing. The computer screen started flashing the picture over and over. Suddenly

Mickey Mouse's face changed; his bright smile turned to a depressed frown. His eyebrows furrowed down sadly and his fur came to life, becoming dirty and matted.

I watched this strange transformation in horrid petrifaction. Then, the seemingly alive Mickey grabbed a gun from off screen. He swallowed a bottle of pills that

appeared in his hand, and then brought the gun to his head. He pulled the trigger and Mickey fell dead on the computer screen, blood spraying out on me. I quickly

sat up in bed, screaming at the top of my lungs. The darkness still around me flew my mind into panic, seeing flashes of hanging dead, visions of dying and

suicide. I reach over, fumbling to grab my cell phone, with a primal need for light. I hear my lamp crash on the ground, flinging my mind into total terror…I woke

up half way out of my bed. The light from outside leaked in and I sat up, seeing the calm, untouched room, just as I had left it the day before. I looked on the floor

in the dim light seeing the shattered lamp still on the floor. I must have passed out in fear after I woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

Wednesday

I spent the day in confusion, deciding to write out the events of the past few nights, trying to make sense of it all. I seem to become more afraid of my own

thoughts, as thinking about it brings me more fear than if I was blissfully ignorant. I wish I was blissfully ignorant. I walked over to my computer and turned it on;

it started up normally just like it should, with my TV making comforting noise in the background. My graphic design project needed to be ready in a couple days, so

I needed to work on it. I opened up my files one by one, collecting the pictures I would want to use. I then opened up my main project file. I jump out of my chair

in shock, looking at the screen. I don't see the happy Mickey Mouse from yesterday. I see the dead carcass of him laying half on the screen, lifelike blood seeping

out of his wounds. My mind rushed in panic as I felt sick. I ran to the bathroom and retched my breakfast into the toilet. I ran back to my room and closed the

page as fast as I could without looking at it. I need to go outside. I have been indoors for days and I forget what it is like to converse with another human. I have

been driving myself insane, drowning in my own thoughts. I needed to talk to someone. I walked to my front door, and put on some shoes while looking through

my contacts. I called my mom, knowing she would provide comfort; I needed to express what events have happened. The phone rang once. Then it rang twice.

Suddenly the voicemail came on, but it didn't have her usual message. It was just eerie silence. Suddenly I jumped as the beep came for me to leave a message. I

started to talk "Hey mom, I think your voicemail is broken, i-" I was interrupted by a deep voice "COMPUTER." It said as I yelled, dropping my phone, it shattering

on the cold wood floor. "Aw shit…no…no, no, no. This isn't possible." I said to myself. I suddenly heard an electronic beep from my room. I walked slowly toward

the door, as if I was expecting some uncertain horror to be lurking around the corner. I looked around the corner, seeing the room as I left it. I walked over to the

computer. The beep was it saying I had a new e-mail message. I cautiously sat down and opened it. I sat there, petrified when I read the sender "Mickey Mouse". I

gulped and stared at the name, struck with terror. "_There's no way this is happening. Yeah it must be some kind of a coincidence._" I thought, trying to make sense

of the strangeness. I slowly brought the mouse over to the message and clicked it. It opened the message. And the message read "It got me. You still have a

chance. Run." I closed the internet in a panic. I shook my head in my hands and started to cry. _What kind of sick joke is this? I don't understand._ My head was

pounding and my hands were shaking profusely. I vomited violently all over my floor and ran out of my room. I ran to the front door, knowing salvation was

outside in the daylight and public. As I reached for the door handle, I thought _Wait. What if it sent the message, and it wants me to leave?_ I gulped and pulled my

hand away from the handle. I had a horrible feeling, that it was out there. Waiting for me to try to escape. But what if it's in here? I sat on the ground crying and

shaking. What was going on? There was no way that this is real. I don't get why I am so afraid. What if that…thing is messing with my minds primal instincts? I

had so many questions and ideas, but the more I thought, the more questions were brought up. I heard something drop in the kitchen. I walked slowly, with my

eyes wide open, expecting a supernatural horror to come screaming around the corner at me. But I suddenly lost fear for what was ahead, in the kitchen. But I

grew afraid of what was behind me. What if it's stalking me? Coming ever so close. Feeding off of my fear? I span around, yelling. I looked into the empty hall

behind me, and put my guard down. I retreated into my room. What if the monster was using my electronics to get to me? What if that was it on the phone. And it

came through my computer, into my subconscious; plaguing my dreams with its vile presence. I felt it inside me. Inside my mind, ready to jump out when my

mind was weak, while I was sleeping. "I need to stay awake." I said frantically to myself. I am going to the bathroom to find medicine to keep my awake.


End file.
